What's for Dinner?
by Veronzies
Summary: Kaito and Maki decide what to do for dinner (modern au)


Kaito sat on the couch in the living room, flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch. Well, it was more like listen to, as he wasn't paying attention, just staring into the void as the channels flipped. It was around 7:00 pm, so the little light that came through the blinds came from the streetlights agleam. So Kaito sat there, blankly staring at the screen in the dark, occasionally fiddling with his wedding ring on his left hand.

Maki walked into the room, seeing her husband zoned out on the sofa. She was a bit confused, as he wasn't usually the type to channel surf, but she brushed that little fact off to the side and sat next to him on the couch.

"Whatcha watching?" Maki asked as she gently placed her hand on his knee. Kaito, who was a slight bit startled, jumped a bit.

"Oh nothing," Kaito replied. He reached for his phone on the arm of the sofa to check the time. his eyes widened when he saw 7:12 on the screen. "Hey Makiroll, it's gettin' a bit late, do you wanna do anything for dinner?"

Maki looked up in thought. After a moment, she shrugged and said, "Well, I kinda had a big lunch, so I'm not too hungry,"

Kaito interrupted, "Well, I'm not starvin' either, but I could eat."

Choosing to ignore the rudeness of her husband, she asked him, "So what do ya have in mind?"

"I don't know, what about you?" Kaito shrugged. Maki started to get a bit agitated.

"I don't care if you're hungry, lets eat!" Maki almost snapped.

Kaito was taken aback by his wife's sudden sharpness, although he wasn't surprised. "Ok, that's what we're gonna do, but first you have to tell me what you're in the mood for," Kaito explained, putting his open hands up in an almost surrender.

Maki stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "Ok, lets see what's left in the fridge." She opened the refrigerator doors and stared into the almost empty ice box.

"Well, we have tuna, right?" Kaito asked from the couch.

"No, that went bad last week," Maki replied.

"Is the chili ok?"

"You ate that for dinner yesterday."

Kaito sighed and buried his forehead into his open hand. "I don't know, do you want to get something delivered?" he asked.

"Why would I want to eat liver? You know I don't like liver!" Maki complained. She shut the refrigerator door in an energy between a gentle shut and a slam.

Kaito looked at her in confusion, thinking 'when did I say liver?' Once he figured out that she misheard him, he explained, "No, babe, I said delivered."

"Well I heard you say liver!" Maki replied, still in the kitchen.

"I should know what I said!" Kaito argued.

Maki, not wanting this to turn into a useless fight, swiftly ended the sub-conflict with her shouting, "Whatever, I just don't want any liver!"

Kaito opened his mouth to suggest something, but was interrupted by his phone going off.

"Who's calling?" Maki asked as she opened the pantry.

"It's Kokichi," Kaito replied. He just stared at his phone as the ringer went off.

"How many times is that damn little bastard going to call you today? Just let it go to voicemail," Maki yelled in annoyance. Kaito nodded and turned off the ringer.

"So what are we doing for dinner, Makiroll?" Kaito asked.

"Why don't you cook something?" Maki asked, stepping closer to the couch.

"Why don't you?" Kaito groaned.

"Kaito, can we just go out to eat?" Maki sighed. For the minute after the question was asked, they threw back-and-forth both 'yes' and 'no'. Maki got tired and decided to end this. She grabbed his car keys from the hook beside the door.

She walked up to him on the sofa. She leaned over the couch, elbows resting on the arm. She pushed her arms together to make her breasts appear bigger. The final touch was holding the keys in front of her chest, forcing Kaito to look directly at them. "Come on Kaito, I brought your keys," Maki purred.

Kaito blushed, not because of Maki's breasts' close proximity to his face (they were married after all, he had seen them countless times), but because of the boldness she showed at that moment. Flustered, he grabbed his keys from her grip.

"Ok, ok, fine, where do you want to go?" Kaito asked, shifting himself so that he could stand up.

Maki thought for a second, then suggested, "Hanamura's Grill?"

"Eh, I don't know," Kaito replied, "I don't feel like getting all dressed up and eating away my last paycheck."

Maki paused for a bit. "Olive Garden?"

"Nah, not in the mood." Kaito replied, "and that burrito place next door won't sit well in me."

"Just forget about it," Maki sighed as she started to make her way to the kitchen.

Kaito lunged toward her and grabbed her arm, "No, I swear I'm gonna take you out!" He stood there, deep in thought, until he thought of the perfect solution to the conflict at hand. "Hey! I know what we'll do!" Kaito excitedly exclaimed.

"What?" Maki asked.

"Guess," Kaito relied as he suggestively wiggled his brow.

"Do you want to die?" Maki threatened.

"Why don't we go drive through the burger place?" Kaito asked. Maki looked off to the side for a bit, until she looked back at him, shrugged, and nodded 'yes.'

Kaito excitedly leads the way to his car sitting outside in the driveway. The two get in and make their way to the drive-thru. Along the way, they engage in idle chit-chat, and the occasional moments of comfortable silence.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, they made their way to the end of the line. Slowly, the line inched forward, and all was fine until a car with the brights on pulled in behind him.

"Hey! Whatcha tryin' to do, blind me?" Kaito angerly shouted while leaning out of the car window. Soon after, the car behind them turned off the brights, leaving the regular headlights on.

"Kaito, why don't we just park and eat inside? It'll be a lot faster," Maki asked.

"Because I'm wearing house slippers, so I refuse to leave this car," Kaito replied. Maki glanced under the steering wheel, and confirmed that he was in fact wearing the fuzzy star slippers she got him for Christmas as a joke.

Soon, the car made it up to the ordering station. Blasting from the box was a lady's voice, asking in a monotone voice, "Can I take your order please?"

"Yes ma'am, we would like two hamburgers with onions and cheese," Kaito replies.

Out of nowhere, Maki tugs on Kaito's shirt, saying, "Hold on, I changed my mind, I want a chicken sandwich."

Kaito cringes, "But you always get the cheeseburger."

"But that's not what I want at the moment," Maki replies matter-of-factly.

Kaito stares at her for a few seconds, then shouts out, "What did you do with the Makiroll I married?!"

"Sir, I don't have all day," the lady stated impatiently.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready. Get me a chicken sandwich, a cheeseburger, and-" Kaito lists off.

"Did you want onions on that?" The lady interrupts.

"Yeah, I already said that I did," Kaito replied, slightly annoyed, "I also need curly fries and two, no, one medium root-beer. Can you repeat the order back to me to make sure you got it right?"

"Ok," the lady replies, "You want a chicken sandwich, a cheeseburger, an order of curly fries, and a large root-beer."

"Wait wait wait wait," Kaito frantically yelled, "I ordered a medium root-beer, not large."

"We're having a special, so I supersized you at no charge," the lady replied. Maki pursed her lips in response. "We also have another special going on right now, you can get unlimited refills for just twenty-five cents more," the lady continued.

"Why would we want this? we're in the drive-thru," Kaito asked.

"Alright, next window please, your total is $5.82,"the lady said. Kaito then rolled up his window and started making his way forward in the line. Out of boredom, Kaito turned on the radio, only to be greeted with a blast of pop music. Maki quickly turned off the radio, much to Kaito's delight.

After a minute of sitting in the same spot, Kaito looked at Maki. She noticed his gaze and flashed him a light and content smile.

"Um, Makiroll, I think you have a little something in your teeth," Kaito says, effectively ruining the sweet little moment they were having. Embarrassed, Maki turns away and starts picking at her front teeth in an attempt to get whatever was wedged in there out.

"Did I get it?" She asked, spreading her lips so that her teeth were in view.

"It looks like it," Kaito replied.

Soon the line moved up, bringing them to the pay window. Kaito reaches into his pocket , only to feel his heart sink to the pits of his stomach.

"Ok, your total is $5.82," the lady behind the window said. Kaito sheepishly looked at Maki.

"How much do you have on you?" Kaito asked, pulling out his picket lining to show the lack of wallet he had.

"I guess I'll pay for it," Maki grunts as she pulls out her credit card. Breathing a sigh of relief, he hands the card to the lady behind the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, our card reader isn't working, it has to be cash only," the lady says apologetically.

"Dammit," Kaito grunts as he hands the card back to Maki, who was digging through her wallet to see how much cash he had on her. Kaito's heart dips down to his feet when Maki only pulls out three dollar bills.

"Weren't you going to the ATM today?" Kaito snapped in frustration.

"I never got around to it! Where the hell is your wallet?" Maki snapped back.

"Whatever, just help me look for change," Kaito breathed out in an attempt to calm down.

"Mister, please, we have to move this line along," the lady behind the window sighs.

"Now hold on, this shouldn't take too long!" Kaito snapped at the attendant. Frantically, the Momotas searched throughout the car, looking for any change.

Eventually, the two collected a small pile of various coins. Kaito proudly gives them to the lady, only to feel his heart sink through the floor and onto the asphalt under them.

"Sorry sir, you're about a dollar short," the attendant apologizes.

Maki's face is now contorted into a look that would scare Satan himself. Kaito started to sweat, and Maki raised her voice to the highest level of the night, "I wasn't even that hungry in the first place!"

Kaito wipes the sweat off his brow, shrugs, and looks at the lady, "Ok, just forget the chicken sandwich then."

The lady then counts the change now that the order was changed. The leftover change was handed back to Kaito, along with the receipt. Not long after he got the receipt did he start crawling forward.

At the pick-up window is a guy who didn't look much over 16 years. Both Kaito and Maki noticed that he seemed a bit off. The guy hands Kaito the bag filled with his food, along with his drink.

"Excuse me sir, can I get some ketchup packets?" Kaito asked, ready to go home and devour his meal like a lion with a zebra carcass.

The guy in the window just stared back at Kaito. The staring match lasted an entire minute, until the guy asked, "I'm sorry, what did you want again?"

Annoyed, Kaito sharply said, "ketchup."

The guy behind the window exclaims, "Oh yeah that's right! I'm a little burnt tonight, if you catch my drift." It was at that moment that Kaito saw how red his eyes were.

Kaito was handed the ketchup, and he sped away. He glanced at the clock. 8:03. They had spent an entire half-hour in that damned drive-thru line. Frankly, he was starving.

After a minute of driving, they were stopped by a red light. At this point, her could stand it no longer. "Makiroll, hand me the burger, I gotta have a bite right now, or I will die!" Kaito exaggerated.

"Whatever, just don't make a mess, and pay attention to the road, I would rather not die tonight." Maki replied, handing him the wrapped burger.

Kaito quickly tore open the paper holding the burger within. He hastily took a bite. After a few chews, his heart, starting to rise from the asphalt, dropped down to the lower mantle.

He was biting into a chicken sandwich.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is my first ff with this series, so I hope y'all like it. Also, if you can tell me what this story is based on, you get a virtual cookie from me :)**


End file.
